


Mother Hen

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [520]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mother Hen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello! Can you please write an imagine where Cas gets hurt and Dean goes into complete mother hen mode, taking care of him and practically waiting on him hand and foot? I can see Dean as someone who would go overboard on things like that for the people he loves... Thanks! Have a great day/night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here no matter what. please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask/anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

When Cas first got hurt, Dean made sure that Cas was resting and relaxing.

“Dean…I will be OK…it wasn’t that ba-”

“Wasn’t that bad, my ass, Cas. You’re gonna rest. It’s fine. Just lie down.”

“But we need to work, Dean. We just can’t stop wo-”

“Cas, yes we can. Me and Sammy have done it before. I can take a break now and help you heal up.”

Cas nodded, and lied back on the bed, starting to slowly relax, and Dean gave a soft smile.

_

When Cas called for help, Dean was on it, making sure that Cas was comfy and that he didn’t grow bored while he recuperated.

Cas seemed to find some slight amusement in it, smiling brightly when Dean showed up, and Dean returned the grin.

“You don’t always have to be waiting on me.” Cas said, sitting up straighter as he grew healthier.

“I don't  _have_  to. But I want to. I want to Cas. You’re like family, man. When you get hurt, I’m gonna make sure you’ll be OK.”

Cas smiled pleasantly, and started to move before Dean stopped him.

“What do ya need Cas?” Dean asked.

“I just wanted a book to read.”

“Anything in particular?”

“No. I would just enjoy something to read. It appears ‘bed rest’, as you call it, is starting to become a bore on me.”

Dean laughed warmly, and grabbed a book.

“I know the feeling, Cas.” Dean said. “I just want to make sure that you get all healed up.” He added softly.

“I understand Dean.” Cas replied, hand brushing against Dean’s as he took the book. “It’s alright.”

Dean nodded, and turned to walk away. “You need anything, just give me a holler.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Cas said. “Thank you for everything Dean.”

“Don’t worry about it Cas.”


End file.
